


救赎第三部33

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部33

第33章 

　　蔷薇花拱门外，两个男人并肩而站，正沉沉看着这一幕。

　　“你也太不谨慎了，什么魑魅魍魉都跑了进来。早知如此，我不会让凤凰儿进宫。”园中奴婢鱼贯而出，只剩一个黄给使孤苦伶仃的承受润凰的滔天怒火。

　　“原来在端王眼中，朕连这点手段也无？”润瑜乌眸一转，目光凉凉落在那奴婢身上。她被侍卫扭住了胳膊，嘴巴也被巾帕牢牢堵住。见润瑜看了过来，身子抖得宛如筛糠，口中发出惊恐的呜呜声。

　　“带下去，别把人弄死了。”他语调极淡，如拂去一粒尘埃，不萦于怀。

　　人虽然惜命，但有时候死亡反而是种解脱。润瑜的这句话彻底让那奴婢软倒下来，她连求饶声也发不出，像一条死蛇似的被人拖了下去。

　　“原来如此。”润璋在权谋之中浸淫多年，顷刻已然明白，“若不是陛下将这张铁网掀开一个口子，怎能引出此燎。你是想……借她的口捅破这层窗户纸，让凤凰儿早些明白？”

　　虽能理解，却不赞同。润璋眼中全是冰冷的怒火，“你就不怕他受不住？”

　　“你心疼凤凰儿，朕也同样心疼。”润瑜终于看了过来，四目相对，一个似水，一个似火，却同样卓尔不凡，气势凌人。“但说出了一个谎言，就要用更多的谎言去圆，日日复年年，无休无止，终成解不开的死结。端王，当断不断反受其乱。”

　　润璋冷哼一声，抬脚便走。

　　“站住。”润瑜喝住他，一脸嘲弄，“你这一去，只会让事态更糟。”

　　“你去？”

　　“不错，我去，也只能由我去。”

　　御花园内，黄州已经跪倒在地，只恨不得多磕两个响头求润凰放过他，“殿下，您就别再为难老奴了，这真是十分寻常的安神药。您若不信，只管召御医来问话。”一边说一边命仆从去找御医。

　　润凰冷冷一笑，“给使就不必在本王面前做戏了，谁不知这宫中的御医都长着同一条舌头，陛下不发话，谁敢说？”

　　“那凤凰儿怎不来问朕？”

　　一道声音忽然从背后响起，润凰立刻住了口，但他也没回头。身子不适连同心中郁结，再撞上今日之事，一件叠着一件，犹如往心头浇了一桶热热的滚油。

　　“还跪着作甚，去厨房看看燕窝粥熬好了么？”润瑜一边在润凰身边坐下，一边命人撤下他手边的茶盏，“茶凉了，再饮就伤身了。方才我命人送了药茶过来，用小泥炉温着，你饮了么？”

　　润凰偏过头，垂眸看着地上那株刚刚冒头的小草。

　　润瑜温声细语，解下身上披风给他系上，“虽是暖春，还是要注意身子啊！”

　　披风上带着兄长的体温，润凰轻轻一叹，终于把头转了过来。

　　“请兄长告诉我，那碗药……”他咬了咬下唇，艰难的道：“那碗药到底是什么？”

　　他最怕过毒之事被兄长发现，初时以为是解毒药物，但听那婢女所言，似乎又不像。但无论如何，那碗药有异是笃定了的。

　　他这几日吃不香甜，睡得也不安稳，总觉得有一股邪火在心中烧。周遭奴婢服侍得越精心，所用器物越奢靡，那股踩不着实处的感觉就越强烈。

　　此刻他脑中一片乱糟糟，不愿去想，也由不得他去想，索性张口捅了出来。

　　“凤凰儿。”润瑜拉过他的手，放在掌心轻轻拍着。

　　润凰知道兄长在思索，在犹豫。能让兄长慎而又慎的事……他不禁坐直了身子，也跟着紧张起来。

　　“那日烟霞阁中，你给我饮下的羹汤并不足以让我迷失神智。”

　　轰隆，一道惊雷把润凰砸懵了，嘴唇抖索着说不出话来。

　　“我知我们之间发生了何事。”润瑜笑得温和，眼中满是柔情，“我也永远不会忘了那一日。”

　　“兄……兄长，那是为了……”润凰喉头上下吞咽，拼命思索出一个合适的托词。

　　“我知，那是为了给我祛毒。”

　　又一道惊雷砸下来，润凰怔怔看着润瑜。原来兄长什么都知，那他这段日子的隐瞒岂不是成了笑话？不，比起这个，他更在意兄长心中的想法。

　　润瑜见他吓得脸上全无血色，心中又爱又怜，“你我兄弟相依为命十余载，我深陷危机，你舍命相救，反之我亦如此。你事事为兄长着想，我怎会怪你？”

　　润凰稍稍放下心来，听兄长话中的意思，并未生出别的心思。如此甚好，兄长已有妻儿，他断断不能掺杂其中，使他二人夫妻不睦。

　　谁知这颗心才刚放下一半，润瑜的下一句话便让他彻底说不出话来。

　　“何况如今你腹中已有了我的孩儿……”

　　润瑜还说了许多，可是他一个字都听不进去。眼中那两片淡红的嘴唇开开合合，他脑中却只听到一阵嘈杂的嗡嗡声。

　　什么孩儿……谁的孩儿？

　　我堂堂男儿怎会怀孕生子。

　　兄长定是在说笑，对，定是说笑。

　　“兄长。”他刷的一下站起来，满脸冷色，“我认真和兄长叙话，你却拿这种荒唐事来取笑我。”

　　他深深吸一口气，勉强扯了扯唇角，“兄长日理万机，想是累得糊涂了。罢了，今日我不和你计较，但日后再不可如此。”

　　润瑜慢慢起身，凝视着他的眼，“凤凰儿，为兄从不会取笑你，更不会拿这种事说笑。”他说得很慢，每个字都像钉子一样刺进润凰的内心，“这三个月来，难道你真的无知无觉？”

　　润凰的脸色变得很难看，“陛下当真要纠缠不休吗？”他拂袖而去，却被润瑜挡住。

　　“你一闻到荤腥便干呕不止，口味也与从前大相径庭。从前你饮食从不挑剔，尤其爱吃甜食，如今却喜酸厌甜。”

　　“那是饮食不调。”

　　“你是个最好眠的，一沾枕头就睡，但如今却辗转反侧，直到深夜才渐渐睡去。”

　　“我心中烦躁，自然不得好眠。”

　　“你虽性子高傲些，却从不会无缘无故责罚人。但这段时日，阖宫上下哪个不是动辄得咎，那满殿的器物都不知摔碎了多少。”

　　“住口住口。”润凰怒吼，“我已说了，那是因为心中烦躁。”他用力甩开润瑜的手，“兄长若觉得我烦，今日我便搬回颖王府去。”


End file.
